


Slow and Steady Through The Night (Destiel)

by LaurenThomson



Category: SPN, Supernatural, cw - Fandom, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Angst, BoyxBoy, Death, M/M, Suicide, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurenThomson/pseuds/LaurenThomson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slow and Steady through the night until victory and love melts away the past.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow and Steady Through The Night (Destiel)

Blood slowly made its way through the angels white shirt, his side numbing with intense pain. His grace flowing out the wound that a fellow angel had inflicted upon him. Castiel groaned, quickly stabbing his own angel blade into his killers neck, a bright light shining from his face as the angel dropped to the ground. The blade fell to the ground with a clink as Castiel placed his hand on the wall to stabilize himself. _Dean_. He thought. Knowing he had only moments left, he took out his phone out slowly from the pocket of this coat and pressed Dean's name.

_Ring. Ring. Ri-_

"Cas?" Castiel sighed with relief at the sound of the older Winchesters voice.

"Hello Dean." He said, trying to suppress any noises of pain.

"What's up? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Cas couldn't help but smile at his worried boyfriend.

"I'm fine. But more importantly, how are you?" Castiel didn't want to bother Dean with the burden of his death right now. He needed Dean's priority to be getting the mark of his arm, so Dean could finally be free.

"I'm great! I think Sammy has a lead. This could be it Cas!" Dean didn't hold back his excitement. "We could finally have that apple pie life, y'know?" Dean's voice softened at the thought. "Me and you. Maybe a dog..." Castiel let out a small laugh. Cas always admired Dean for his domestic traits. He normally didn't dream, but when he did, it was Dean, it was always Dean and his future with him.

Castiel leant his head against the wall, slowly sliding down it until he was sat on the floor, the phone trembling in his hands. His breath slowly beginning to struggle in his throat.

"I love you." Cas said in a small voice, a tear making its way down his face.

"I love you too. When do you think you'll be home. Even Sam misses you." Dean replied, his own voice decreasing in volume. "God, I sound like a teenager." Dean chuckled. Castiel loved Dean's laugh, even though Dean himself despised of it.

"Soon. I miss you." Castiel struggles to keep calm, he closes his eyes, tears pouring out his eyes. He places a hand over his mouth to suppress sobs.

"I miss you so much, Castiel. You don't even understand." Castiel's body starts to give up, trembling and numbing all over.

"Get some sleep Dean, I'll see you soon." Castiels last words spoke.

"Stay safe. See you soon." Dean's tired voice spoke, the line clicking to signal he had left.

 

Castiel lets his body give up. His lungs burn as they struggle to grasp onto life. His chest moves rapidly as his eyes flicker, feeling himself slip away.

The phone clatters to the ground with a thud, the screen, now cracked, illuminating a picture of himself and Dean, not taken long ago. Castiel looks at the phone, the last thing his eyes will ever see, as he finally slips off into the quiet darkness.

 

* * *

  _Castiel always lived on inside Dean's heart. His voice played through his head on a daily basis, like he never left. Eventually it all got too much for the oldest brother and on one summers night Dean decided his fate._

"Cas?" Dean sat on his bed, medication on his bedside table. "I-It's been 4 months and I tried Cas, I really tried but I can't live without you. We got the mark off my arm but...I can't have my apple pie life without you beside me. You were the colour that burst into my life and now everything is just...grey." Dean's hands covered his face, tears dripping down onto his jeans softly. "I l-love you Castiel. I always have, always will." Dean pulled at his hair, wanting to scream with emotion and heartbreak. "Dammit Cas. You could have called for help. Why didn't I help. I should have known something was up, It was my fault. It was my fault you're gone, you could still be here. With me. Why was I so stupid." Deans voice cracks. "I'll see you soon Cas. I promise."

Dean slowly picks up the medication bottle, emptying its contents in his hand. He reaches up to his mouth, trembling. Forcing the pills down his throat, he lies down on his bed, facing the picture on his bedside table, the same picture Castiel had on his phone. Deans eyes slowly shut, his voice giving its last hoarse words.

"See you soon, Castiel."

 

* * *

 

 

They say that in your last moments you see all the good moments in your life, **but all they saw was eachother.**

 

_**The End** _

 

 


End file.
